euphoric_interferencefandomcom-20200213-history
Amore Hendricks
Amore Hendricks is the main protagonist in ”Euphoric Interference.” ''She appears in part 1,2 and 3. Amore is an African-American woman who seems to have either adopted or had an interracial relationship and had her two children, Lily Hendricks and Monroe Hendricks. She is quite kind and caring. Personality Amore is very sweet and timid. Her demeanor appears to never change, unless she is fighting or distressed. She never really uses violence as a way to end something. She rarely cusses and is always there for her kids. She loves everybody, including the pervy Mario Gamble. Appearance Amore is suited to be a very beautiful and timid woman. She has dark skin with greenish-blue eyes. She wears white triangle earrings and a white turtleneck sweater. Her jeans are black and she wears white high heels. Her hair is the most distinctive part of her. It is shaped like an afro but is colored with pale blonde, resembling a cauliflower. She has thick eyebrows, large butterfly like eyelashes and large breasts. Beginning of life Amore was born into a royal family. She was said to have 2 other siblings. After she turned 20, she left the royal life and began to live in South Carolina with her mother. Her mother soon passed away in 1999. After her 36th birthday, she gave birth to Lily and Monroe. Dutchess Era Amore seems to be a descendant of Dutchess. After her children complained to her about the sightings of Dutchess, she tells them what she is and what they should do. After killing Dutchess and ridding her soul in a crystal, they live happily. Gala At the Gala, Amore sees Juno running off. Amore tries to help her, but is caught by Dutchess. Amore gets cut and escapes. At home, she alerts her kids about the sighting and that’s when they come up with a plan to rid Dutchess off of the Earth. Part 2 5 years later in the year 2024, Amore is now 46 and is living happily with her kids. However, a news report states that an odd shine in the ocean as appeared. This means the crystal they locked Dutchess In was cracked and her soul was released. Now afraid, Amore goes to the beach with her kids to try and release stress. Dutchess comes from the ocean and kidnaps Lily while Monroe runs and Amore is off getting food. Amore finds no sight of her kids and runs off, looking for them. After seeing Monroe in her demonic form, Amore and Monroe set off to find Lily, unaware that Lily has turned evil. Amore gets kidnapped by Dutchess and is held captive. Monroe tries to get into the temple, but runs into Lily. Monroe then combats Lily, but gets stabbed fatally. Lily apologizes to her dead sister and runs off. Amore sees that her child has died and has now turned Merciless. She escapes the dungeon after seducing a guard. She runs into Lily at the Lava pit and Lily admits her wrong doings. The pressure of motherly love consumed Amore and she forgives the Sinful and hurt Lily. Dutchess appears and chases them both away. She captures Amore and takes her into space. She devises her plan of destroying the Ozone layer so the Earth will burn up and be destroyed. Amore manages to stab Dutchess in the leg and falls back down to Earth. Lily catches her. Amore and Lily both make it down to Earth. Amore is face to face with Dutchess and her flock of the dead. As her army attacks Lily, Amore goes underwater and finds the gem. She comes back up and tries to be sympathetic with Dutchess, but it doesn’t work. Before Amore can do anything though, Lily attacks Dutchess and fatally wounds her by throwing an arrow at her chest. Amore, now sympathetic and compassionate towards the dying Dutchess, caresses her and tells her that she will survive. Dutchess dismisses that and tells her that she’ll rue the day her children were killed. She then hands Amore a locket and passes away. Amore heads home with her remaining child. 2 years later, the news states that the incident that occurred 7 years ago will be a mystery. They believe Dutchess was the female opponent of Hades, god of the underworld. They honor Monroe and her fight to save her family and Earth. Amore looks at her locket and clenches it. She turns only to see a shine in the sky that was a little ''too bright. Quotes ”Love is love. That’s like saying chocolate tastes like chocolate.” ”Dutchess, hey! Look at me. You‘ll be fine. Everything is fine. I’m here.” ”She didn’t hate us, she hated herself! That’s why she resented us, Monroe.” ”I got Paninis!...Nows probably not a good time?..” ”Mario, you’re so cute!”